


降雪之夜

by MatsumotoMonokuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumotoMonokuro/pseuds/MatsumotoMonokuro





	降雪之夜

降雪之夜

里昂曾经是勃艮第王国的都城，13世纪成为欧洲重要的宗教中心之一，18世纪成为工业城市，在法国大革命期间被大肆破坏，二战时期被纳粹占领，大战后经济才恢复。里昂位于法国东南部，与维也纳地区接壤，地理位置处于法国中央高原、东布平原和下多芬内平原的交汇处。里昂是个不错的地方，没有巴黎那么杂乱，但也足够浪漫了。  
可里昂的冬天是很冷的，那个人会受不了。  
御村被司机接回来，在房间里独自闷了一个下午。灰压压的房间，催眠的暖气缓慢蒸干他眼角的泪珠。  
大原的手机里有很多东西，偷看别人的短信记录是很可耻的事情，但他内心的愤懑与委屈泛滥，理智连同大原最后一通电话一齐挂断。他打开短信的窗口，里面删得一干二净，大原像是猜到了他会那么做，通讯录里也是空的。  
相片夹却是满的，漆黑的房间里，手机的荧光屏刺得御村双眼酸涩。相片夹里被各种各样的他塞满——欢愉过后的睡颜、低头看书的姿态、与人交往的神情……大原用漫不经心来掩饰自己时时刻刻都在关注他的事实。  
他翻到了相片夹里自己第一次登场的照片，光线不佳，照得模糊。他穿着正式过头的西装，独自坐在座位上喝酒，对周遭的环境厌恶又倦怠——大原记录下了他不讨喜的登场，在所有人对他的性格望而却步时反而对他产生了兴趣。  
在他看着大原耕二的同时，大原耕二也在看着他。  
“我不是要逃避……”  
御村从床上爬起来，假如大原说的不是违心话，那么……  
“然后，我真的很喜欢你。”  
他替大原自动关机的手机接上电源，打开自己的笔记本电脑，专注地查找起来。  
若大原说的是真心话，他也不会在意过往，依旧执着地缠上去。

他付得起昂贵的费用，因此找到大原的踪迹很容易，当晚他就知道了大原早上的航班。五天后，他收到了私人侦探的信件，表明查找到了大原的住址。又过了一周，繁忙的开学周里，他应付着学业的同时大概了解了大原的生活情况。  
大原和他一样，过得不太好。无法适应时差，白天昏昏沉沉。食物吃不习惯，三餐饮食不规律。交流沟通困难，在熟人的诊所里打工，连基本的对话都难以完成。去了短期语言学校学习，也碰不上同语言的人。喜欢热闹的大原耕二，变成了独自一人。  
照片里的大原剪了短发，后颈一片清爽坦荡，身子瘦得撑不起衣服，眼下泛青，似乎随时都会倒地。拿到照片的那晚，御村失眠了，他费力地呼吸着，像被冲到海滩上曝于艳阳之下的鱼。大原的模样在他脑海中挥之不去，他试着回想起那个留着长发、绰有余裕的大原的样子，结局只是让他加倍的心疼。  
第二日他如往常一样出门，只是没有进入教室，去了他好久没踏足过的学生会办公室。办公室依旧是老样子，他用老钥匙就开了门，疏于打理，一些地方都积了灰尘。资料排得乱，他找了一会儿才看到法语系的补助生名单，按照成绩排名记下了前十的名字和学号。他八点到学校，九点半离开学生会办公室，十点和一名大三法语系学生西野谈妥，十二点两人抵达机场，下午一点飞机起飞。  
御村连日刷掉了几笔大的开销，为了去一趟法国他还办理了校园借贷。他出关记录没那么快传到家里，于是他直接用自己的姓氏上了最快出发的飞机，在家里人尚未有动作之前离开地面。失眠迫使他在飞机上有一段时间失去了意识，醒来双脚已水肿胀痛。灯光熄灭的头等舱，头上的小灯轻轻晃动，暖黄的光线将他的心事与外界隔开。  
御村反复翻着手上的照片，私家侦探提供的地址已倒背如流，最后他还是选择了继续休息。他不能一脸憔悴地去见大原耕二。  
到了巴黎郊区是当地夜里十点了，没有片刻停留，两人飞速上了火车。飞机餐味道不佳，面包切片硬得硌牙，等上了火车两人都饿得饥肠辘辘，幸好西野有先见之明，带足了柔软的吐司。火车在夜里哐啷哐啷地前进，他睡意全无，盯着漆黑的窗外，琢磨着对白。西野满腹狐疑，可赶路匆忙，疲惫之下没多的心思去猜测。  
在火车上又颠簸了三小时，深夜的里昂已经沉睡了，只剩下为数不多的危险分子和醉鬼在街上零零散散地游荡。里昂夜幕暗红，冷得刺骨，寒风里冻得人手指僵硬。过了快一小时才等到的士，他们没有行李，司机对突然出现的亚裔面孔好奇而热情，路上和西野叽叽呱呱地扯了一通，磨磨蹭蹭地驶到了目的地。  
“那个，御村君，真的那么急吗？”西野眼睛都快睁不开了，对着站在宾馆门口却不准备进去的雇主小心翼翼地发问。  
“嗯。”他空空而来，主要就是为了防止家里人察觉，他需要的是时间。他沿着街走了一会儿，几乎所有店都关门了。过了转角，一家快要开张进货的花店让他欣喜。他把西野推进店里，并口头保证，买完花就放人去宾馆休息。事实上，西野是睡不了多久了，御村家的人必然在飞来的路上了。  
不巧，这家早早运营的花店商品都是提前预订的，他现在下订单，要下午才能到货。他无奈地选好了花束，付了款，取了卡片，用粗尖蘸水笔写下了“献给我的恋人”。西野如获大释，苦笑着走去了宾馆。

御村走得匆忙，只戴了手套取暖，他的围巾被大原一同带走了，此刻冷风不停地往领口钻。他疾步走在街道上，想着这又湿又冷的天气，大原一定受不了；周围有很多酒吧，希望大原不要喝烈酒，吐得昏天暗地；法国的巧克力很好吃，最好能把大原喂胖一点。  
他奔跑起来。  
在无人的街道上，寒风瑟瑟如刀，楼屋影影幢幢。  
花店、酒吧、斑马线、路灯、信箱……  
在他眼里一一掠过。  
他来到了大原耕二所在的城市，他追过来了。

他在路过的二十四小时经营的快餐店里买了热咖啡，年轻的店员看到一个只会比划的气喘吁吁的亚洲人甚是戒备，接咖啡时也是侧着身，生怕他有什么意外的举动。他揣着一百法郎换来的沉甸甸的零钱，廉价的咖啡味道苦涩寡淡，外面的街景和照片上的重叠。在这场无谋的旅行中，御村终于慌张了起来，脚下的每一个砖块都将他送往大原耕二的身边。  
他找到了大原住的地方，一幢普通的小别墅。大原是这里的房客，住在二楼。他想，那个隐隐透着亮光的窗子，就是大原卧室的位置，大原又失眠了。  
别墅带着个小小的院子，房东太太很有闲情，把各种花草都照顾得好。他没那个勇气推开院子的门，就坐在旁边的座椅上。天色阴沉寒冷，预报说会有小雪，他祈祷着雪花快些降临，为他争取一些不值一提的时间。  
四点了，天还没有亮。  
咖啡喝完了，御村毫无睡意。他靠着椅背，静静地看着那个窗台的变化。万一大原拉开窗帘看到他，他是挥手还是背过身假装是路过的乞丐。若是他被早起的房东太太发现，他该怎么用肢体语言说清楚他和大原的关系。要是能站在大原面前和他说上话，他该如何阐述自己的来意。  
来意？  
他搓了搓自己没有知觉的双手。  
——“我想你了。”  
他会这样说。

雪没有落下，比它先来的是一辆黑色的轿车。管家抱着毛绒大衣急切地走下来，为他裹好衣服，未出口的责备梗在喉咙。  
“回去了。”御村难以辨认自己的声音，仿佛是从深渊来的嘶鸣。他的双腿变成了没知觉的木棍，起身时脚底刺得发麻，踉跄了几步差点摔倒。  
管家没想到他那么容易就被说动了，小心地把人送上了车，体贴地告诉他已经派人去接西野先生了。车内的温暖迅速将他吞没，他隔着车窗望着那个窗口。他要走了，他的鲁莽没有让他得到任何他想要的。  
“走了。”他不会去敲门了，他不想让大原看到他此刻狼狈的样子。车上还坐了两名保镖，是为了强制带走他准备的。他靠着椅背，无力地问：“有人会法语吗？”  
他又去了那家花店，用剩下的钱买了花束，告诉店主会通过邮件告诉他寄花的日子。  
“每一束花都要放卡片，打印这几个字。”他冻僵的手握不住笔，就用键盘敲下。“署名？不用了……他知道的。”

西野一头雾水地坐在御村对面，半个小时前他还躺在酒店里，现在坐在里昂私人机场的飞机上，准备飞回日本。见御村闭口不谈，西野戴上眼罩，放下椅背，放弃思考享受私人飞机的豪华服务了。  
“啊……”  
下雪了。小小的白点飘下来，落在机翼上，立刻消失不见了。这样的小雪珠没有任何威胁，随着引擎的轰鸣声响起，云层间的光亮泄露，里昂陷于阴沉的灰。  
同他的自私的恋情一般的灰。


End file.
